Un Conde para una Princesa
by Ms. Dragneel Li
Summary: Los secretos son barreras capaces de matar, es mejor quedarse con la boca cerrada, el silencio es el mejor amigo de la soledad. No te involucres mucho en el amor, un corazón enamorado es un corazón estúpido.
1. Recuerdos del Pasado

**Disclaimer:** CCS No Me Pertenece.

**Summary**

¿Cómo recuperar a la persona con la cual te casaste en el pasado?...fácil, tienes que decirle que tu vida no es color de rosa y que haces cosas que las personas en su sano juicio no harían. Los secretos son barreras capaces de matar, es mejor quedarse con la boca cerrada, el silencio es el mejor amigo de la soledad. No te involucres mucho en el amor, un corazón enamorado es un corazón estúpido.

―

―"_Teléfono"―_

―_Pensamientos y Recuerdos―_

**Un Conde para una Princesa**

Recuerdos del Pasado

―

_Japón dos años atrás_

―Te dije que te iba a gustar― le decía una chica de cabellos cafés brillantes, tenía los ojos del mismo color, delgada, de curvas perfectas. Llevaba un pequeño traje de color negro con un escote en forma de v el cual dejaba ver parte de sus pechos mientras que se amarraba en el cuello y dejaba la espalda desnuda.

―No dejan de mirarnos― le dijo la chica que la acompañaba. Era de cabellos castaños, con reflejos rubios, sus ojos eran verdes, de nariz pequeña y perfecta, su piel era pálida la cual hacía perfecto contraste con el pequeño traje rojo neón con rayas negras el cual llevaba puesto.

Ambas estaban en un pub, la música retumbaba fuertemente mientras los diferentes colores de las luces iluminaban a las personas las cuales bailaban en la pista de baile. Estaban bailando animadamente y cuando dos chicos se le acercaron para bailar no los rechazaron.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

―Necesito hablar con el jefe― dejó saber un hombre cuando otro hubo abierto la puerta. Ambos hombres observaron la oficina, un sillón el cual no le permitía ver a la persona que allí estaba sentada, había un hombre tomando un poco de whisky, su expresión era neutral mientras observaba las pantallas de unos televisores. Mientras el hombre se notaba indiferente y toda su concentración estaba en los televisores, en especial sobre una chica que en esos momentos bailaba con un chico, una chica permanecía entre sus piernas, chupando la longitud de su firme erección.

―¿Qué quieres?― su voz salió baja y ronca por las atenciones que le daba aquella chica con su boca.

―El señor Honda pidió un mes más― habló el hombre con la cabeza gacha. ―Dice que no tiene el dinero completo― volvió a decir.

Dejó escapar un suspiró y volvió a dar un sorbo de su bebida. ―Sólo porque siempre paga sus deudas a tiempo― dicho aquello el hombre comprendió. Era un hombre generoso. Dejó su vaso sobre la mesita que tenía cerca y llevó ambas manos a la negra cabellera de la chica. ―Trágatelo todo― movió sus caderas, acelerando las chupadas de la chica hasta que le llenó la boca de su esencia. En ningún momento había apartado la mirada de los televisores. La chica hizo lo pedido, relajo la garganta y tragó gustosa lo que él le ofrecía. ―Buena chica― por primera vez desde que ella había dejado libre su erección bajó la miraba y la observó, en aquellos momentos se lo sacaba de la boca y deslizaba la lengua por toda su longitud para limpiarlo, luego le lamió la parte más sensible de su erección dando por terminado su trabajo. ―Estuviste bien― la obligó a erguirse y tomó sus pechos entre sus grandes manos. Era un jodido enfermo, ningún hombre en su posición seguiría con la misma erección luego de una fantástica chupada.

Desabrochó el pequeño sujetador el cual se desabrochaba en la parte delante y sus pechos saltaron antes su oscurecida mirada. Unas de sus manos la atrajo contra él y dejó los labios sobre un erguido pezón el cual lamió. Jugó con el pezón entre sus labios, lamió y chupó fuerte mientras ella se dejaba hacer, todo esto con los ojos en el televisor el cual estaba tras la chica. Desde que había empezado observando por las cámaras del pub su mirada se había encontrado con la cosa más perfecta y hermosa que hubiese visto, una rubia hermosa y caliente, y de eso estaba seguro. Sus manos le desabrocharon la pequeña falda, perfecto, no llevaba ropa interior. Justo como él se lo había ordenado. Una masculina mano se deslizó por el interior de sus muslos. ―Te has mojado los muslos, ya te corriste― dejó su pezón para llevar su mirada a su rostro, ella lo observaba algo avergonzada. La tomó de las caderas y la penetró de golpe, fuerte y salvaje. Ella se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos pero no pudo evitar gemir fuertemente antes la salvaje penetración.

La penetró de manera rápida y salvaje. ―L…lo…bo…― gemía ella antes las fuertes penetraciones, como le gustaba ese hombre, su manera salvaje y dominante a la hora de tener sexo era sencillamente arrebatadoras, desde que lo conocía nunca se mostró comprensivo, ni siquiera cuando se acostó con él la primera vez, se había llevado su virginidad sin compasión y aunque al principió el dolor fue insoportable no pasó mucho para que disfrutara como nunca.

―Grita― detuvo un momento las penetraciones, mientras se quedaba en lo más profundo de su mojado sexo. ―Dime cuanto te gusta que te folle, cuanto te gusta que este dentro de ti― demandó renovando las duras penetraciones. El cuerpo de la chica se tensó de placer, gritó su nombre y se dejó ir en un poderoso orgasmo. Su pulso era acelerado y jadeaba por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con su oscura mirada mientras los labios masculinos eran estirados por una pequeña mueca, la cual era lo más parecido a una sonrisa. ―Así me gusta― inclinó el rostro sobre el de ella y la besó, ella correspondió el beso pero sin atreverse a rodearlo del cuello, sabía que él no le permitía aquello a ninguna mujer. Al separarse volvió a tomar su vaso y dar un sorbo de su whisky le ofreció un poco y ella tomó gustosa. Se inclinó un poco hacia un lado y tomó su chaqueta y la colocó sobre los hombros de ella. ―Tengo que seguir trabajando― le dijo y ella comprendió, con algo de dificultad se puso de pie, rompiendo la unión entre ambos sexos.

Se puso de pie luego de ella y acomodó su erección entre sus pantalones, diablos, últimamente ninguna mujer lo satisfacía, ni siquiera ella, la cual era su favorita. Observó al hombre que estaba allí, asegurándose de que este no estuviera viendo a la chica, no le importaba que observaran a las demás, pero le había prohibido observar a aquella. ―Dúchate, mi chofer te llevará a tu casa―

―Pensé que….― pero la mirada dura que él le dedicó la hizo callar. Sabía que solamente la trataba especial porque era su nuevo juguete, cuando consiguiese otro ella tendría la misma posición que las demás.

―Tengo trabajo― caminó hasta su escritorio y abrió unos de sus cajones del cual sacó unas tarjetas de crédito. ―Toma, tienes esta semana para ir a la boutique, te estarán esperando, unos de mis choferes te llevaran para donde desees― ella se acercó y lo miró sin entender, él ya le había dado dinero en efectivo, demasiado.

―¿Para qué?― le preguntó sin entender al tomar las tarjetas de créditos.

―Me acompañaras a un viaje― la vio abrir los ojos con incredulidad, claro, era de esperarse, nunca lo había acompañado a ningún viaje.

Sin dudarlo corrió hasta él y lo abrazó. ―No te arrepentirás― le dijo como niña pequeña la cual acaba de recibir un regalo en una mañana de navidad. Lo besó y salió corriendo hacia una puerta luego de recoger sus ropas. Volvió a posar su mirada sobre los televisores, la chica rubia de minutos atrás ya no estaba, tomó un control remoto y buscó entre las imágenes. Bingo, allí estaba su diosa rubia.

―_Serás mía―_ pensó con decisión observando el televisor donde se mostraba la imagen de la chica.

―Lobo― la voz de aquella chica lo hizo apartar la mirada del televisor. Allí estaba, tenía unos jeans largos y una camisa sencilla. ―Gracias― le dedicó una sonrisa. Aquella mueca volvió a adornar los labios masculinos.

―Recuerda, las nenas malas se las come el lobo feroz― le dijo con perversidad, el sonrojo en sus mejillas fue instantáneo.

―Diviértete― ese hombre era el sueño de toda mujer, cabellos castaños, ojos chocolates, alto, musculoso, y verlo desnudo era como ver a un dios griego, y las maravillas que hacía en el sexo eran sorprendente. Todavía no entendía como ella una chica de 17 años estaba con un hombre como él. Le llevaba cuatro años. Sacudió la cabeza y le tiró un beso para luego darle la espalda y dirigirse hacia la puerta donde la esperaba el chofer que la llevaría a su casa.

―Tráemela― le ordenó al hombre que había estado allí. Observó nuevamente el televisor, follaría con aquella chica.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

―Voy al baño― le dijo la esmeralda a la pelinegra. Esta solamente le dedicó una sonrisa. No sabía porque le había hecho caso alguno a Chiharu, el lugar en sí era muy movido, elegante y se veía que no dejaban entrar a cualquier clase de personas, sólo a las que tuvieran con que pagar.

―Sígame― un hombre de alta edad se le había atravesado en el camino hacia el baño. Le sonreía amigablemente.

―No― dijo sin dudarlo, la sonrisa de aquel hombre le daba escalofríos. ―Si me disculpa―

―El dueño del lugar desea conocerla― le dijo en susurro cuando esta pasó a su lado. Había observado con interés como su jefe no le había apartado la mirada a aquella chica cuando esta se mostraba ante las cámaras de seguridad. Allí con todo el reflejo de las luces parecía tener una cabellera rubia pero ahora llevaba una cabellera castaña clara, no rubia, quizás los rayos del sol causaran aquel efecto pero sus cabellos eran castaños.

―No me interesa― todo su cuerpo se había tensado al escuchar aquello.

―Por favor, señorita― se llevó una mano cerca del borde de la chaqueta el cual movió ligeramente para que ella observara su arma. ―No me obligue― ella lo miró sorprendida y asustada y este solamente le sonrió.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Terminaba de ponerse ropa luego de una agradable ducha de agua fría, lo mejor era calmar aquella molestosa erección, por lo menos hasta que Wei le llevara a la chica. Estaba de espalda hacia la puerta observando los televisores y de que todo estuviera en orden. ―Entre por favor― escuchó la voz de su sirviente, no le dio importancia, se quedó en la misma posición, de espalda y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. ―Joven, la señorita―

―Espera a fuera― a la castaña se le pusieron los pelos de puntas al escuchar la profunda y ronca voz del hombre que le daba la espalda. Miró el hombre mayor en busca de ayuda, no pareciera un hombre malo y sobre todo, no le daba el miedo que le daba el sujeto que permanecía de espalda. El hombre antes de salir le dedicó una sonrisa y sin esperar que se lo ordenaran nuevamente salió de aquella elegante oficina.

Observó todo a su alrededor, era una oficina muy elegante y con diseño moderno. Tenía varios costosos cuados, sillones elegantes, las paredes estaban pintadas de color café. También pudo observar dos puertas. Su mirada volvió sobre el hombre que estaba de espaldas, sus hombros eran anchos, la camisa blanca de ceda se apretaba contra los músculos de su espalda y brazos, su cintura era estrecha, el tipo de seguro trabajaba duro para tener ese cuerpo y músculos, pero no fue todo aquello que le llamó la atención sino su altura, quizás un metro noventa o más. Sus manos le empezaron a sudar por el nerviosismo, sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer, y la pregunta de qué ese sujeto le quería hacer inundó su mente.

―¿Quieres algo de tomar?― lo vio caminar hacia donde estaban las botellas de whisky.

No tomaba, el alcohol no le caía bien pero en esos momentos era mejor tener el sistema lleno de alcohol para soportar cualquier cosa. ―U….uno doble…― su voz le había salido en un susurró temeroso, algo que lo sorprendió, pensaba que para esa altura ella estaría histérica gritándole por que la tomara o porque la dejara libre. Su pequeño susurro fue un deleite para sus oídos, su voz era tímida e insegura. Sonrió mientras vertía un poco de brandy en ambos vasos.

Se giró para observarla y se quedó de una sola pieza, su cuerpo se endureció con hambre. Hermosa, no, esa palabra era muy corta para ella, un ángel, sí, eso era lo que tenía frente a él, un hermoso, precioso y pequeño ángel, el cual tenía la cabeza gacha y se estrujaba las manos con nerviosismo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un pequeño traje el cual dejaba sus largas y perfectas piernas antes su hambrienta mirada.

―Toma― le dijo cuando estuvo frente a ella al ofrecerle su trago. Sintiendo la presencia de ese sujeto tan cerca se obligó a levantar la mirada. Chocolate con esmeralda, la conexión fue instantánea, tenía los ojos de un llamativo esmeralda, su cara en forma de corazón, los labios rosas y algo carnosos, su nariz era pequeña, su rostro era perfecto. Con la boca ligeramente abierta por la impresión de ver a aquel sujeto, no pudo hacer más que contemplarlo mientras su rostro se sentía caliente y sonrojado. Perfecto, ese sujeto pareciere que se hubiese escapado verdaderamente de una novela, un hombre perfecto, como lo describían las famosas escritoras de novelas románticas. Se sintió acalorada por la profunda mirada chocolate, aquellos ojos brillaban de manera extraña. Tomó la bebida ofrecida y se lo tomó de un sorbo y de la misma forma que lo hizo así mismo la escupió mientras tosía.

Le quitó el vaso y dejó ambos sobre una pequeña mesa. ―¿Primera vez?― le dijo sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y ofreciéndole para que se limpiara la boca. Quiso que la tierra se la tragara, solamente a ella le pasaba aquello, con un adonis antes sus ojos y escupe todo lo que él le acababa de pasar. Agradeció que él hubo retrocedido porque si no le hubiese escupido todo el trago sobre su costosa camisa blanca. Asintió abochornada mientras se limpiaba la boca. La observó con interés, pareciera algo joven, quizás unos 18 años. ―¿Qué edad tienes?― mientras ella estaba con la cabeza baja por lo recién ocurrido el permanecía observándola, memorizando cada parte de ella.

―Dieciocho― se atrevió a volver a levantar la mirada, nuevamente ambas miradas se encontraron. ―¿Tú?― el silencio se hizo presente entre los dos.

Una _sonrisa_, más parecida a una mueca cubrió la perfecta boca de él. Tragó con dificultad al su mirada caer sobre su boca, nunca antes se había sentido de aquella manera, era joven, una chica que estaba en la universidad, unos que otros _amigos_, habían intentado besarla, ninguno consiguiéndolo claro está, pero aquel hombre, apenas sus ojos se encontraron la primera vez tuvo necesitad de entregarle todas sus primeras experiencias. ―Soy mayor, _princesa_― era consciente de la tensión sexual que había entre los dos, verla por las cámaras no le había causado aquello, mas tenerla de frente era completamente diferente.

Por alguna extraña razón que él la hubiere llamado princesa causó agitación en ella, ni había importado el tono burlón que hubo percibido al hacerlo, simplemente le había gustado. ―¿Cuántos?― de repente la duda de saber su edad la invadió, dijo que era mayor, pero no pareciera, al menos que fuese un vampiro el cual tuviere cientos años de vida.

―Veintiuno― el sonido de un celular llamó la atención del hombre castaño. ―Disculpa― se alejó hasta su escritorio donde tomó el celular. ―Lobo― mientras lo veía ir al escritorio y atender aquella llamada lo primero que pensó era que la diferencia de edad no era mucha, sólo tres años de diferencia, cuando tuviera más edad no se notaria que le lleva aquellos años.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

―¿Sakura, dónde estabas?― le preguntaba la morena al verla llegar a la mesa. ―Diablos, te fuiste por casi dos horas― le reclamó. ―¿Dónde….― se detuvo al ver a su amiga distraída y sonrojada. ―¿Por qué estás roja?― le preguntó sin entender.

―_¿Para qué pidió que me trajeran aquí?― le había preguntado cuando él hubo terminado la llamada._

―_Cuando me gusta algo lo consigo― le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como restándole importancia._

―_¿Le….le…le gusto?― preguntó sin creérselo, ¿desde cuándo hombres cómo él se fijaban en chicas como ella?_

_Su oscura mirada se deslizó sobre ella, como una lenta y tentadora caricia. ―No puedo apartar los ojos de ti― se le había acercado con movimientos lentos como los de una pantera, ahora estaba muy cerca de ella, podía oler su aroma, fresas con vainilla. Intentó retroceder pero el llevó una mano hacia su estrecha cintura, rodeándola con firmeza. Alerta, le gritó su subconsciente, lo observó sorprendida y vio aquel extraño brillo el cual comprendió. Peligro. Ese hombre era peligroso._

―_¡¿Qué haces?― pero su voz apenas había salido en un pequeño grito._

―_Tomando lo que es mío― le dijo con sencillez, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de la chica. Si momentos atrás pensó que aquel hombre era la maravilla personificada ahora sólo veía a un idiota pervertido._

―_¡No soy tuya!― se movió entre su agarre y él tuvo que dejarla libre. ―Te acabo de conocer― se alejó de él. El brillo en sus chocolates orbes le advirtieron que ella se alejara no le había gustado, como si le importara en aquellos momentos, quería estar lejos a ese hombre._

―_Desde que pusiste un pie en este lugar lo eres― la observaba de manera peligrosa, nunca le había gustado que las mujeres se les resistieran y ella no sería la acepción, la tendría en su cama aunque la tuviera que obligar. Ver como ella había chocado contra la pared a sus espaldas y que ya no podría escaparse, se volvió a acercar, llevó ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro, dejándola prisionera entre la pared y su cuerpo. ―Muy bien, princesa― dijo con burla. ―Te follaré contra la pared― ella lo observó con la boca ligeramente abierta, los ojos abiertos como plato y las mejillas empezaron a tornarse carmín._

―_¡¿Qué…― pero la fuerte boca masculina la calló. Abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de aquello, no pensaba que él haría algo así. El brillo de sus orbes se lo había advertido pero no lo creyó. Se movió contra él, le golpeó el pecho para apartarlo pero este la tomó de las muñecas y dejó sus manos sobre su cabeza. Maldito, mil veces maldito por besarla de aquella manera. A pesar de que ambas bocas estaban en contacto ninguno cerraba los ojos, ella para no demostrar debilidad y él para ver lo mucho que le gustaba aquel beso._

_Se separó de su boca y la observó de manera hambrienta. ―No te resistas― si antes pensó que el contacto con sus bocas había sido un beso, lo que él hizo luego causó que sus rodillas le flaquearan. Ahora si la había besado, sin importar que ella se opusiera introdujo la lengua entre sus labios. Sus ojos pese a que no lo deseaba se empezaron a cerrar, no esperaba que le metiera la lengua a la boca y mucho menos que la besara de aquella manera. No era un beso pudoroso, era pervertido, húmedo y, diablos, para que negarlo, le gustaba, le gustaba ser besada de aquella manera, siempre quiso un beso como de películas o telenovelas como primer beso, pero aquel beso era de película, claro, de películas pornográficas o novelas eróticas._

―Sakura― la volvió a llamar al ver que ella pareciera no estar allí.

―Lo siento― se disculpó, sacudió la cabeza para apartar los recuerdos. ―Me quiero ir de aquí― la morena la miró preocupada. _―No podrás escapar de mí―_ le había advertido él.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Había pasado dos meses desde su encuentro con el dueño de aquel pub, todavía pensaba en aquel beso, en él, lo cierto era que en ningún momento durante aquellos dos meses lo había dejado de hacer. Eso le pasaba por dejar que Chiharu la arrastrara a lugares como esos.

―Sakura― no, no podía ser, no esa persona, por favor. Sintió todo su cuerpo ponerse en alerta.

―¿Qué quieres?― preguntó a la defensiva, si había logrado que durante once años que ese pervertido bastardo no le pusiera un dedo encima no iba a rendirse ahora. ―Estás borracho― dijo llena de asco al ponerse de pie para estar preparada para cualquier cosa. El servicio no se metía en eso, él los tenía amenazados.

―Papá quiere cariñito de tu parte― la miró de arriba abajo con maldad. Esa mocosa había crecido, ya no era una niña, ahora era toda una mujer, no se arrepentía de haberse metido con su madre y criarla, pero ahora su madre estaba muerta y él podría cobrarle todo estos años.

―Eres un enfermo― le dijo con asco. Dio por terminada la plática, apenas dio media vuelta sintió como rápidamente ese despreciable sujeto lo tomaba fuertemente del cabello y la estampaba contra una pared.

―¡Ya me harte de esa actitud!― espetó con enojo. ―Sólo eres una puta― le dijo con voz más baja. ―No gasté dinero todos estos dieciocho años en ti como para que ahora no me dejes disfrutar por lo cual pagué―

―¡Eres un maldito!― le dijo con furia. Lo odiaba como nunca hubo odiado a nadie. Su madre nada más tenía dos años de muerta y ese bastardo la misma noche que la hubiesen enterrado intentó colarse en su habitación. ―No sabes cuánto te desprecio― dijo con asco.

―No te preocupes, me encargaré de que uses esa boca en algo más que insultos― estaban en una sala de estar, sabía que allí en esos momentos llegaba una chica del servicio y dejaba algo de tomar, pero esta se marchó con rapidez luego de dejar lo que llevaba. ―Ya me cansé― con brutalidad la empujó hacia unos de los muebles que allí estaban y esta calló sobre este sin poder evitarlo.

La observó sonriendo malicioso mientras se empezaba a desabotonar el cierre del pantalón. ―Ya es tiempo de que te haga una mujer―

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

―Es hija de Fujii Nakura― le decía su sirviente. El castaño permanecía observando la carpeta con interés. Sakura Nakura, 18 años, estudiante de diseño de modas en la universidad de Tokyo. ―La madre de la chica murió hace dos años, lo sorprendente es que cuando se casaron ella ya estaba embarazada―

El castaño alzó una ceja. ―Quizás no sea su hija― dijo leyendo la información de la castaña. Su pequeño y sexy ángel. La limusina de repente frenó de manera brusca llamando la atención de ambos hombres.

―Lo siento, señor― se disculpó el chofer bajando el cristal. ―Una chica se ha cruzado en el camino―

―¿La mataste?― preguntó el castaño sin apartar la mirada de los papeles que tenía sobre el regazo. El hombre no contestó. ―Mira ver, si está muerta desásete del cuerpo― le ordenó.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Aquel elegante auto no le había golpeado, pero del susto cayó al suelo, lastimándose. Era tan inútil, tenía deseos de llorar, no se podía defender sola, pero esta vez no regresaría allí, si ese hombre lograba ponerle un dedo encima nuevamente lograría su cometido. Ya no quería aquello, llevaba toda su vida luchando con ese hombre y desde que su madre hubo muerto sus ataques eran más constantes. Ver como un hombre completamente vestido de negro salía de aquel auto y la observaba con desprecio causó que se pusiera de pie con rapidez e intentara alejarse, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida ya que aquel sujeto la tomó fuertemente de un brazo. ―¿Para dónde crees que vas, pequeña estúpida?― le preguntó con asco.

―¡Suélteme!― le gritó, se soltó de su fuerte agarre y se alejó de él. Genial, su día no podía empeorar, tuvo deseos de llorar.

**Continuará**

―

Antes, les diré que he puesto una pequeña encuesta en mi perfil para saber cual historia desean leer más seguido, la historia con más voto es la que actualizaré más constante. De ninguna historia ganar publicaré más la que ya me han pedido.

Últimamente he estado muy deprimida, tuve un serio problema con una amiga y ya no nos hablamos así que imagínense como he estado de ánimos, la historia se me ocurrió y ya, la visualizo con una Sakura la cual le dará tremendos dolores de cabezas a Shaoran y a este lo imagino, pues es Shaoran xD!, ya saben cómo es el condenado *O*…Los personajes ya no serán adolecentes, serán grandes pero igual de calentones, leer la historia bajo sus responsabilidades, contendrá lemon, quizás mucho, quizás no tanto…xDD!.

Esta es una de las historias que se me ha ocurrido en mis días deprimidos, es la que más tengo desarrollada y la que más me gustó así que por eso la publico. Espero que sea de su agrado el primer capítulo, el titulo nada que ver con la trama, no se dejen engañar, luego diré porque ese título.

―

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	2. Entre Pasado y Presente

***Nota Importante abajo***

**Disclaimer:** CCS No Me Pertenece.

**Summary**

Sus mundos eran diferentes como la noche y el día, ella rica de cuna pero con una familia turbia y él unos de los mafiosos más temidos y reconocidos, no sólo en el bajo mundo sino en la alta sociedad. Se enamoraron y se casaron, mas los secretos destruyeron su matrimonio.

―

―"_Teléfono"―_

―_Pensamientos y Recuerdos―_

**Un Conde para una Princesa**

Entre Pasado y Presente

―

_U.S. Actualidad_

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar los recuerdos de cómo había conocido a su ex esposo, maldito, luego que se hubo cansado de ella la dejó tirada como un trapo viejo. Se limpió las lágrimas con coraje, dijo que ya no iba a derramar más lágrimas por ese idiota, pero no, claro que no, allí estaba, llorando como estúpida nuevamente. Un suave movimiento entre sus brazos la hizo volver a la realidad, bajó la mirada y observó a su pequeño hijo, siete meses tenía ya su pequeño. La observaba con sus grandes ojos chocolates. ―¡Baaba!― balbuceaba el pequeño, sonrió bajando el rostro y besando sus sonrosadas mejillas.

―Baaba, no, amor― le dijo sonriendo. ―Mami― lo corrigió sonriendo, diablos, su hijo se parecía a él, sus ojos chocolates, sus cabellos, agradecía que al estar pequeño no pudiera hacer lo mismo gestos que ese idiota, sino, estaría perdida. Durante los nueve meses de embarazo estuvo rogándole a Dios que su pequeño no se pareciera a su padre, que no se pareciera a un hombre que la hubo abandonado, pero no, fue como un castigo divino, allí entre sus brazos llevaba una versión bebé del cual fue su esposo por tres meses.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

―Coño, Xiao Lang, sino traes tu culo a Estados Unidos yo mismo iré hasta allí y te lo patearé― decía un hombre de cabellos negros, ojos azules, alto, delgado, musculoso, elegante y muy guapo. ―Tomoyo desea verte― le dijo algo más calmado. De la otra línea sólo escuchó un incomodo silencio. ―Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer luego de que te hubieres casado y ni siquiera invitaras a tus mejores amigos― le recordó.

―"_¡Diablos!"―_ se escuchó un gruñido por la otra línea. _―"Iré, para mañana a esta hora estaré allí"―_ le aseguró.

―¿Todavía sigues sin encontrar a tu esposa?― era sorprendente como cambiaba de tema. ―Me sorprende, un hombre con todas las influencias que tienes no haya encontrado a una sola mujer― su tono fue burlón, justo en el clavo para fastidiar al hombre de la otra línea. ―La abandonaste porque pensaste que corría peligro en esos momentos estando contigo y ahora dieciséis meses para acá la buscas, eres un hombre sorprendente―

―"_Salió de Japón, según lo que me informaron su destino fue los Estados Unidos"―_ nunca había escuchado a su mejor amigo tan ansioso, finalmente este comprendía la importancia y complicado que era estar enamorado, aunque claro, ese idiota no había dicho que estuviere enamorado, se justificaba diciendo que entre él y su esposa había sexo sin concluir.

―Sólo tengo una curiosidad― se pasó de un lugar a otro, estaba en un elegante estudio. ―¿Cómo mierda le hiciste para esconderle a lo que te dedicas?― preguntó con curiosidad. ―¿Con quién ella se casó, Xiao Lang?―

―"_Conmigo, no seas gilipollas"―_ le dijo en voz baja, odiaba cuando el moreno se ponía a preguntarles cosas sobre su matrimonio.

―¿Con Xiao Lang el mafioso, o con Shaoran el empresario?― preguntó con interés, ese pequeño detalle era todo un secreto el cual su amigo guardaba celosamente.

―"_¿No te cansas no?"―_

―¡Deja de estar follando mientras habla por teléfono!― maldito fuese él y su jodida costumbre. ―¡Eres un cerdo!― le dijo.

―"_No estoy follando, imbécil"―_ se defendió. _―"No es mi culpa que tengas una mente tan cochina"―_

―Claro, sólo tienes a una allí dándote una mamada―

―"_Algo"―_ su voz se escuchó sin interés. _―"Para tus dudas, ella se casó con el verdadero Shaoran"―_

―¡¿Me estás diciendo que se casó con Xiao Lang Li?― preguntó sorprendido, el silencio de su amigo se lo confirmo. Él debía de estar muy enamorado como para haberse casado como un Li, justo como le había pasado con su esposa, Shaoran terminaría renunciado a todo por ella, estaba seguro. Shaoran y él se conocieron de adolecentes, el carácter del primero nunca fue el mejor, al principio era como un niño pequeño el cual cuando quería algo lo tomaba sin importarle quien se opusiera, con los años aquello había cambiado, ahora era un hombre que pensaba las cosas dos veces.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_Japón dos años atrás_

Observaba con interés su cama, allí descansaba su sexy ángel, este había colapsado cuando su chofer la hubo subido a la limusina. No pudo evitar dar gracias por su buena suerte cuando escuchó a su chofer discutir con ella, su voz se le había hecho demasiado familiar y al descubrir que era ella había pedido que la subiera a la limusina. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido por el odio al ver sus ropas rasgadas, como si hubo estado forcejando con alguien o peor, como si se hubiere revolcado con alguien. La había llevado a su apartamento y su sirviente se había encargado de ordenarle a una chica que cambiara a la castaña, a la cual le puso una camisa masculina. Luego se había encargado de llamar al doctor. Él le había dicho que ella no había sido abusada pero que por sus ropas y algunos cardenales que tenía en el cuerpo pareciere que la hubiesen querido obligar. _―"Lo mataré"―_ pensaba con la mirada sobre ella, dormía plácidamente, acurrucada en su cama, boca bajo, bajo sus mantas.

Verla moverse con incomodidad causó que se acercara hasta la cama, se sentó en el borde de esta y la hizo quedar boca arriba, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. ―Despierta― la llamó mientras llevaba sus manos hasta los hombros de esta cuando hubo empezado a moverse de manera brusca. ―¡Sakura!― ante el fuerte grito la castaña abrió los ojos, miró todo el lugar hasta dar con la mirada chocolate. Sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer, todo había sido un mal sueño. Sin darle tiempo de que pudiera descubrir en qué lugar estaba, inclinó el rostro sobre el suyo y la besó.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

―¿Pero, señor, dónde irá la señorita, Sakura?― preguntaba unas de las chicas de servicio, mientras veía como sacaban la ropa de la castaña.

―¡No me interesa!― gritaba el hombre furioso, esa mocosa lo había golpeado con un jarrón y dejado inconsciente, maldita fuera, dieciocho años y solamente la pudo tocar a veces. ―¡No la quiero en mi casa, si sabe lo que es bueno espero no encontrármela en la vida!― seguía gritando lleno de furia

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Lo primero que notó al salir de aquella habitación fue dos tipos vestidos de negro a cada lado de la puerta de esta. Luego de su escena con el castaño y prácticamente pegado por haberla besado nuevamente, este hubo salido de la habitación, dejándola sola. Había puesto el grito en el cielo al descubrirse con una camisa masculina pero él le hubo dicho que una chica se había encargado de cambiarla. Dejó escapar un suspiro, aquel apartamento era elegante, con decoración muy moderna, se veía demasiado limpio para un hombre. ―Veo que ya despertó, señorita― una voz a su espalda la hizo girar con rapidez sobre sus talones. Allí se encontró con el hombre del pub, vestía de negro completamente, demasiado elegante. Intentó inútilmente de bajarse un poco más aquella camisa color roja, no le gustaba estar bajo la mirada sonriente de aquel hombre con una camisa que le quedaba a medio muslo.

―Quiero irme de aquí― le dijo con seguridad. ―¿Dónde están mis cosas?― le reclamó con desconfianza, la sonrisa de aquel hombre se amplió y eso hizo que una vena en su frente latiese, se estaba burlando de ella.

―Disculpe, pero el joven mandó a que se deshicieran sus ropas, dijo que solamente eran trapos― la vena en su frente latió más al escuchar aquello, quién se creía aquel sujeto para disponer de sus cosas sin su autorización.

―¿Puedo saber dónde está el _joven_?― educación, educación, se repetía mentalmente, tenía que ser educada, no podía olvidar todos sus principios por lo mal que le caía aquel tipo o este que tenía de frente. El no le respondió solamente se dedicó a seguir sonriendo. ―Sabe, mejor se ahorra en decirme dónde está _ese_― dándose media vuelta siguió su recorrido por aquel apartamento, tenía que salir de allí, pero vestida de aquella manera no podría.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

―"_Xiao Lang, te extraño"―_ escuchaba la voz a través de la línea de teléfono. Su hermana, su único familiar vivo, a la cual mantenía al margen de todos los negocios heredados de su padre, justo como estos hacían cuando estaban con vida.

―Lo siento, pequeña― se disculpó, no le gustaba estar separado de ella tanto tiempo, era lo único que tenía. ―Tengo que resolver unos asuntos― le dijo, no podía regresar a Hong Kong sin cerrar un negocio.

―"_Pero quiero que regreses"―_ sonrió antes su orden, era una niña mimada. _―"Unas amigas me invitaron para una fiesta y quiero que las conozcas, quizás unas de ellas te guste"―_ la escuchó decir con emoción, igual que siempre, ella siempre buscaba la manera de emparejarlo con sus amigas.

―Olvídalo― su hermana estaba obsesionada con que se casara, según ella a la edad de veintidós años ya podría tener un hijo. ―Te he dicho que no me casaré― le recordó.

―"_Sé que lo harás"―_ le dijo con seguridad. _―"El señor Kinomoto también desea hablar contigo"―_ escuchó con atención lo que le decía, el señor Kinomoto era unos de sus socios, un hombre con alta posición tanto como en el narcotráfico como en la alta sociedad, ambos compartían unos que otros negocios, era un hombre recto, generoso y lo que le hubo llamado más la atención fue la amabilidad de este, justo la clase de persona que engañaban al gobierno. Estaba seguro que el hombre en más de una ocasión hubo jalado el gatillo el mismo. Todo con su socio estaba en paz, excepto una cosilla, este tenía un hijo de su edad, el cual estaba al margen de todo lo referente a su padre pero de lo cual tenía conocimiento, el problema, ese imbécil había puesto los ojos de su pequeña hermana. Su padre estaba más que encantado que ambos tuvieran una relación pero él se oponía, Touya Kinomoto a pesar de que está al margen de los negocios de su padre, no era buen ejemplo para su hermana, no quería que su único familiar tuviera relación de por vida con un mafioso.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_U.S. Actualidad_

―Yukito parece que de verdad está interesado en ti― decía una chica de cabellos negros, ojos amatistas, alta, delgada, piel pálida y hermosa de ver. Tomoyo Hiragizawa, esposa de Eriol, los había conocido dieciséis meses atrás, a la semana de llegar a los Estados Unidos, él era ingles mientras ella era japonesa. Tenían un pequeño hijo de año y medio, de cabellos negros como ambos y ojos azulados como los de su padre. Con dos meses de conocidas ella se había declarado su amiga, le había contado prácticamente su vida, ella venía de una familia de renombre mientras que su esposo también, según ella. La morena la había acompañado a hacerse la prueba de embarazo y la estuvo apoyando, ellos le brindaron ayuda pero la rechazó, no quería ser carga para nadie, había logrado conseguir un trabajo como dependiente de una tienda de ropa para la mujer, le gustaba su trabajo, no se quejaba, trabajó hasta que pudo mientras estaba embarazada y luego llegó la hora del parto y luego la maternidad, dos meses después volvió a su trabajo. ―Es un buen partido, debes de empezar a salir con otros hombres, sólo así te olvidarás de tu ex marido― le seguía diciendo.

―Ya no pienso en él― se defendió, odiaba a Shaoran por haberla abandonado, así como lo amó por casi tres años, lo odiaba ahora con la misma intensidad. Se mordió el labio, dio un sorbo de su té, no quería hablar de él, no había que darle importancia a alguien cuando no la tenía.

―Desde que te conozco, no te he escuchado hablar de otro hombre― le recordó con una gran sonrisa en los labios. ―Cierto, ha sido tu único hombre― verla sonrojar y apartar la mirada con enojo la hizo reír.

―No quiero hablar de mi vida sexual― ella tratando de olvidar a su ex marido y los momentos vividos con él, pero como hacerlo si ella en cada momento trataba de que le hablase más de él. ―Además, si él no me buscó en este año eso deja decir que nunca le importé verdaderamente― le recordó al ponerse de pie y dejar la taza en el fregadero. ―Te pediría que no volvieras a recordármelo― le enojaba y le entristecía que él la dejara abandonada y nunca la hubiese buscado.

―Discúlpame, sé que no te gusta hablar de él, pero veo que siempre que lo recuerdas sufres, no puedes negar que lo amas todavía― le gustaría verla feliz, en lo que la conocía había aprendido que ella tenía un corazón de oro, que merecía un hombre que la amase y que su ex esposo no merecía su amor.

―Lo odio― estaba de espalda y la amatista no podía ver su rostro. ―Todas las noches me pregunto qué hice para que me dejara― sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer. ―Nunca me metí en sus asuntos, sabía que eso a él no le gusta, cuando me mandó a estudiar fuera del país pensé que me moría de la tristeza, pero me esforcé, porque me había prometido algo; cuando me graduara y tuviera veinte años se casaría conmigo― su voz se escuchaba triste, llena de reproche ante los recuerdos. ―Lo cumplió, cuando estuve a su lado nuevamente me pidió que nos casáramos, no lo podía creer, él me quería también. Siempre fue un caballero, me respetó hasta nuestra noche de bodas― unas silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. ―Nos casamos rápido, él no quería esperar y yo mucho menos, nuestra boda fue muy intima, sólo su hermana y unas veinte personas más― a la amatista se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, era la primera vez que la castaña le narraba como se había casado con aquel miserable sujeto el cual ni fue lo suficientemente hombre como para darle una boda como se la merecía. ―Nuestra noche de bodas fue lo más lindo, nunca me atreví a decirle lo que mi padrastro había intentado hacerme, tenía miedo de que me rechazara, era muy vergonzoso― se apartó las lágrimas inútilmente. ―Él supo cómo hacerme olvidar de mis malos recuerdos, me entregué a él esa noche y todas las demás―

―Sakura…― se escuchaba tan triste, no quería que siguiera sufriendo por ese mal nacido, hombres como ese no merecían a chicas como ella.

―La última noche que lo vi le dije que lo amaba, que no me importaba que me ocultara cosas, que lo amaba sin importar que, estuvimos juntos y cuando desperté en la mañana ya no estaba―

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_Japón diecinueve meses atrás_

―Sakura― decía una voz masculina tras la puerta. ―¿Estás bien?― se escuchó la preocupación en la voz.

―Si…― tenía que salir, no podía pasar su noche de bodas encerrada en el cuarto de baño. Se observó al espejo por enésima vez, llevaba una pequeña batita de color blanca de seda, se ajustaba un poco en sus pechos mientras que lo demás caía hasta poco más de mitad de sus muslos, la tela era trasparente y dejaba ver sus braguitas de encaje, la cual hacía juego con la pieza de ropa. Respiró para llenarse de valor, caminó hasta la puerta y salió. Él no la podía llevar de viaje de luna de miel por su trabajo, pero la había llevaba al hotel más lujoso del país, con la mejor suite para ellos, preparada justo para la ocasión. Cuando salió lo buscó con la mirada, estaba de espaldas hacia ella observando por el gran ventanal toda la iluminada ciudad. Llevaba unos pantalones negros de seda mientras que su torso estaba descubierto, dejando ver su ancha y musculosa espalda. Caminó con lentitud, deslizándose con suavidad sobre la alfombra para quedar tras él.

―Pensé que no saldrías― su tono fue algo burlesco haciéndola hacer un mohín con los labios, se acercó y lo rodeó con su pequeños brazos su fuerte cintura. Sonrojada pegó su pequeño cuerpo contra el musculoso de él. ―Mi pequeña esposa está siendo atrevida― escucharlo decir esposa causó que su corazón saltara de regocijo, él la amaba como ella a él, sus palabras, sus cuidados y mimos se lo decían.

―Te amo, Shao― susurró sonrojada escondiendo el rostro entre su espalda. ―Te amo mucho― era tan hermoso sentir como su corazón rebotaba al pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero sobretodo era hermoso decírselas a él.

―Lo sé mi pequeña princesa― tomó sus manos entre las suyas, se las llevó a los labios y las besó. Sintió que su aliento se detenía cuando él con atrevimiento le empezó a lamer un dedo y luego introducírselo a la boca. Jadeó por la sensación, él siempre la trató con respeto, aunque claro, eso no quitaba que le dijera lo mucho que la deseaba y todo lo que le haría cuando fuese suya, muchas veces estuvo tentada a provocarlo para que lo hiciera, mas su timidez y los recuerdos de las veces que su padrastro la había intentado abusar le causaban asco, miedo. Todo su cuerpo se puso en alerta para rechazarlo. Él nunca le haría algo que no quisiera, se repetía una y otra vez, pero el miedo ya estaba en su cuerpo, recordaba las veces que ese bastardo la hubo tocado contra su voluntad mientras era una niña inocente.

―¡No!― dijo llena de miedo separándose él. Su voz se había escuchado alta, lo suficiente como para que su ahora esposo girara sobre los talones y la enfrentara. Pecado, apenas quedó frente a ella su mirada se oscureció mientras se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo. Pecado, sexy, sensual, un pecado. Siempre supo que ella tenía un cuerpo endemoniadamente deseable pero no pensó que verla con esa pequeña prenda de ropa le causaría un deseo sobrehumano. Sus cabellos castaños caían sobres sus hombros, sensual, aquella pieza de ropa se apretaba contra sus pechos dejando parte de ellos para el deleite de su mirada mientras que en la parte de abajo la tela era trasparente y dejaba ver su plano vientre y sus braguitas de encaje.

De repente se sintió un pervertido, un bastardo que la haría conocer los placeres del sexo, se humedeció los labios de forma hambrienta, tenía hambre, mucha hambre por ella y se la comería completita. Extendió una mano y la atrajo contra sí. ―Sólo te voy a besar― antes tenía que lograr que ella estuviera cómoda, era normal que siendo su primera vez tuviera miedo. ―Déjame besarte― su tono fue bajo, pausado, quería que ella deseara aquello, que dejara salir a la sexy y caliente mujer que sabía que llevaba dentro. Él se encargaría de darle el placer que su cuerpo deseara y necesitara.

No podía vivir con aquellos recuerdos para siempre, Shaoran era su futuro, su marido el cual amaba. Cuando él inclinó el rostro y atrapó sus labios en un suave beso, sus pensamientos se dispersaron, siempre que la besaba no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen sus labios moviéndose contra los suyos. Le correspondió con timidez, separando los labios y dejándolo entrar a su boca, dejando que su lengua recorriera el interior de su húmeda boda.

Se apoderó del interior de su boca, introdujo la lengua entre sus labios y acarició el interior de su húmeda boca, ella lo había rodeado del cuello, y eso sólo le daba más intimidad al momento. Llevó sus manos a su nuca y la acercó más a su boca, ninguna chica había correspondido sus besos con tanta entrega, sólo era pasión, lujuria, pero aquel beso con la castaña tenía mucho más que deseos sexuales, ella le correspondía el beso con entrega, con deseo, pasión, lujuria y algo más, amor. El beso se estaba saliendo de control, mordisqueó sus labios y ella jadeó por la sensación, deslizó unas de sus manos por su espalda y la sintió estremecer, dejó su mano sobre su trasero, firme, perfecto, se frotó contra ella, dejándola que sintiera toda su firme erección. Mierda, no quería asustarla, quería tomarse su tiempo en disfrutar de su cuerpo y darle el placer que sabía que ella disfrutaría.

Deslizó sus labios de su boca hacia su cuello, besó y lamió su piel expuesta mientras ella sólo se dejaba hacer y pequeños jadeos se escapaban de sus labios. Le parecía deliciosamente excitante que su cuerpo reaccionara a sus caricias tan fácilmente. Dio húmedos besos en su garganta, dando pequeñas y lentas lamidas, separó la boca de esta y volvió a cubrir sus labios con los suyos. Se deslizó en su interior, húmeda, caliente y deliciosa, así la sentía. A pesar de que al principió ella le correspondió con inseguridad y temor, ahora él tenía total control y dominio del beso y de su boca. Quería mucho más que su boca, la erección apretándose contra el abdomen femenino pedía ser saciada, pedía liberación y él estaba dispuesto a tomar todo de ella, tomar mucho más que su boca. ―Haré que nunca olvides esta noche― le prometió cuando se separaron, ambas respiración era agitada. La tomó en brazos y ella le rodeó el cuello, lo miró con ojos curiosos, no podía evitar sentirse excitada, desde que él la hubo empezado a besar su cuerpo había reaccionado de manera que nunca antes le hubiere pasado, levantó el rostro y le ofreció sus labios. Inclinó el rostro y la besó, justo como ella deseaba y necesitaba, la dejó recostada en la cama cuando hubo llegado hasta allí y empezó un recorrido de besos de su boca, mejillas, cuello y hombros. Le deslizó ambos tirantes de aquella tentadora prenda, hasta dejarle los brazos libres, con una mano jugó con un pequeño botón el cual se abotonaba justo sobre sus pechos. Cuando unos de sus dedos se deslizó sobre un pequeño pezón sobre la fina tela ella gimió por la íntima caricia. La mano masculina buscó el pequeño botón y lo desabrochó, apartó los labios de su cuello y volvió a su rostro, estaba sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior. ―Mírame― le pidió, abrió los ojos y pudo ver su brillante mirada, estaba avergonzada por todo aquello, lo sabía, ella le había dicho que era virgen. Al sus miradas encontrarse introdujo su mano bajo la fina tela y acarició unos de sus pechos, apretando y jugando con la pequeña y erguida cima.

Entrecerró los ojos por el placer, aquello no era nada comparado con lo que le habían hecho, era excitante, placentero y la hacía sentir una presión en la parte baja del estomago, mientras que entre sus piernas sentía algo húmedo y caliente. Observó con hambre sus gestos, besó su barbilla cuando arqueó la espalda por tan placentera caricia. ―Shao…― dijo con poco aliento, sentía calor, un delicioso calor que empezaba por sus pechos hasta perderse entre sus piernas.

―Shhh, sólo siente― su oscurecida miraba fue hasta sus pechos, llenos y perfectos, con montículos pequeños y sonrosados. Frotó un dedo sobre uno, jugando y excitándolo. Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para poder inclinar el rostro sobre unos de sus pechos. ―Tranquila― la sintió tensarse. ―Disfruta― susurrado aquello abrió su húmeda y caliente boca alrededor del pequeño pezón, ella gimió ante la sorpresa y el placer e intentó alejarlo, pero la tomó de la espalda y la mantuvo allí. Su lengua se movió sobre su sonrosada cima, tentándola, provocándola. Mientras su boca, la acariciaba a su antojo, llevó unas de sus manos hasta el otro pecho y la acarició, jugó con su pezón mientras chupaba con su boca el otro, lamió, besó, mordió y succionó. Ella sabía delicioso, dulce, caliente. Dejó de acariciarle el pecho y su mano empezó un recorrido de su pecho, vientre hasta su entrepierna la cual estaba tapada por sus braguitas de encaje. Desde su posición la hizo separar las piernas, pero ella al sentir como su mano se acercaba peligrosamente a su intimidad cerró las piernas impidiéndole logra su objetivo. Sonrió contra su pecho, tomó su pequeño pezón entre sus dientes y la mordisqueó, logrando así que gimiera y separara las piernas. La tocó sobre la tela y disfrutó su calor allí, con su dedo índice la acarició con lentitud. Estaba húmeda, húmeda y deliciosa para él. Cambió de pecho para darle la misma atención al otro, todo esto sin dejar de acariciar su lugar íntimo.

―…Shao…― si no hubiese tenido el autocontrol necesario al ella gemir su nombre se hubiere corrido en sus pantalones, le pareció excitante, único, al ella gemir su nombre. Siguió sus succiones sobre su pequeño pezón, era toda una delicia sentir su sensible montículo duro entre sus labios. Ella tenía sus manos entres sus chocolates hebras, pegándolo más a sus pechos, buscando una caricia más íntima, más placentera. ―Aahh…Sha…o― su delicioso gemido se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación, diablos, esa mujer con esos gritos lo haría adelantar todo, y no estaba dispuesto, quería disfrutar el momento, disfrutar las reacciones de su cuerpo, disfrutarla, saciarse de ella. Las caricias sobre su parte íntima se detuvieron y subió la mano para terminar de quitarle aquella prenda de ropa, ya era hora de tocarla a su antojo, de tocarla sin que una pieza se atraviese entre sus caricias y la piel femenina. Tomó la pieza donde hubo desabrochado el pequeño botón y sin éxito intentó deslizarla, diablos, era imposible dejarla sin aquello sino se apartaba de ella, lo cual él no estaba dispuesto de hacer, sin importarle arruinar la fina tela, la rasgó, logrando así poder deslizarla y dejarla sin aquella barrera. Mientras hacía todo aquello no dejaba de jugar con su pequeña cima.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_U.S. Actualidad_

Finalmente le había hecho caso a la morena, había aceptado unas de las tantas citas que su jefe le había pedido, pero ahora no tenía con quien dejar a su pequeño hijo. Se bajó del taxis cuando este se hubo detenido frente a la elegante mansión. Su hijo dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos. Las seis de la tarde, esperaba que para las ocho, más tardar nueve de la noche estuviera de regreso, sólo irían un rato al cine, nada más. El taxista se encargó de bajar el coche para el bebé y sus cosas, le pagó a este luego de dejar a su bebé acostado y empezó alejarse hacia la mansión, tocó el timbre y minutos después le abrían la puerta. ―Buenas tarde, señorita Sakura― la saludó una señora de edad permitiéndole pasar.

―Gracias― le dedicó una sonrisa, aquella mujer era el ama de llave de los morenos, una mujer muy amable. ―¿Se encuentra Tomoyo?― le preguntaba caminando mientras empujaba en coche donde dormía su hijo.

―Los señores se encuentran reunidos en el estudio― le dijo. ―Le avisaré que está usted aquí―

―No se preocupe, sólo dejaré a Shen― no esperó que la señora le respondiera y empezó a alejarse.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

―No te lo perdono, Shaoran― le reclamaba la morena al hombre castaño. ―Somos tus mejores amigos, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de invitarnos a tu boda― le reclamaba con indignación. Estaba sentada en un mueble mientras su hijo jugaba a su lado con un juguete.

―A la única persona cercana que invité fue a Meling― estaba sentado al otro extremo del mueble, el niño lo miraba con admiración mientras le pasaba su juguete para que jugara con él. Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en los labios masculinos al tomar el juguete ofrecido. ―Fue una boda muy intima, cuando Eriol renunció a todo no me pareció justo involucrarlos nuevamente con un mafioso― le dijo con tranquilidad, se puso de pie, dejando ver lo alto que era.

―¿Qué clase de amigo eres?― preguntó con indignación. ―Somos tus mejores amigos, teníamos derecho de estar en un momento tan importante para ti― el moreno escuchaba en silencio, sabía porque el castaño había hecho lo que hizo, no quería arriesgar a su familia, pero la morena simplemente no podía entender aquello.

―No vine aquí para pelear, Tomoyo― conocía el carácter de la mujer de su mejor amigo, diablos, las mujeres no tenían que ser tan exigentes, tenían que ser sumisas y saber cerrar la boca cuando ellos no quisieran hablar de un tema. Vio como el pequeño hijo de ellos se bajaba del mueble y con pequeños pasos empezaba a caminar hacia él, el niño le tenía cariño y él también, se preguntaba si algún día podría tener una familia como su amigo. El objetivo del pequeño se vio frustrado cuando su madre se puso de pie y lo tomó en brazos, evitando así su objetivo. Se removió con intranquilidad entre los brazos de su madre para que esta lo dejara nuevamente en el piso.

―Entonces pon tu culo por donde viniste y hazme el favor de irte― le dijo con enojo, como detestaba cuando el castaño tomaba aquella actitud, en esos momentos estuvo tentada a patearlo, golpearlo hasta que entendiera que ella tenía razón. No se molestó en mirar a ningunos de los hombres y se encaminó hacia la puerta. ―Sakura― dijo sin entender al abrir la puerta, allí estaba la castaña, pálida como un papel y los ojos abiertos como platos.

Había estado a punto de darse media vuelta y marcharse de allí lo más rápido posible, pero la puerta del estudio se había abierto de repente y ella no pudo moverse. Había escuchado la voz del hombre con el cual su amiga discutía. Esa voz la reconocería donde fuera, el dueño de aquella ronca voz la atormentaba noche y día. No, no quería que fuese él, su ex marido, Shaoran Li.

**Continuará**

―

Aquí el segundo capítulo, muchas ya se imaginaban la clase de vida de nuestro castaño, aquí se ve muy claramente a lo que se dedica este, ahora todo será más claro de aquí en adelante. Saku y Shao estuvieron casado pero este al parecer la abandonó, quien sabe el porqué…si, si, Shao fue muy cruel al casarse con ella y ocultarle todo y peor, no darle una boda como toda mujer sueña owó…ahora dieciséis meses después se vuelven a ver ufff….que líos se me ocurren, a ver cómo reaccionan, aunque la reacción de ella ya se la imaginan, pero él como reaccionará?...A ver si Shao le gusta la nueva actitud de Saku….xDD!..

Por otra parte está el verdadero padre de Saku el cual al parecer no es ningún santo owó…otro lio más….xDD!...finalmente complazco a muchas, con ExT xDD!...Verdaderamente muchas gracias por los reviews, no se imaginan cuanto me animan, aunque escribo porque me encanta y lo disfruto haciendo es bueno entrar y ver que a las personas que verdaderamente le gusta la historia se toman unos minutos para comentar owo….Muchas gracias de verdad, me hacen sentir muy bien y me dan más fuerzas para seguir escribiendo.

Las historias que publicaré más seguido serán Amor y Conflictos y Mundos Diferentes, tanto esta como Trampas de Amor las seguiré publicando mas con las otras dos lo haré más seguido. Los que leen Amor y Conflictos ya publiqué el primer capítulo reeditado, quiero decirles que tendrán que leer nuevamente ya que eliminé varias escenas y otras la hice más intensas ^^

―

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	3. Reencuentros

**Disclaimer:** CCS No Me Pertenece.

**Summary**

Sus mundos eran diferentes como la noche y el día, ella rica de cuna pero con una familia turbia y él unos de los mafiosos más temidos y reconocidos, no sólo en el bajo mundo sino en la alta sociedad. Se enamoraron y se casaron, mas los secretos destruyeron su matrimonio.

―

―"_Teléfono"―_

―_Pensamientos y Recuerdos―_

**Un Conde para una Princesa**

Reencuentros

―

Se acercó con pasos seguros hasta quedar tras la morena, ese nombre, el nombre de la que había sido su esposa por tres meses, de la chica que se había hecho responsable por dos años. A la única mujer que le había hecho la promesa de casarse con ella. Sakura. Si escuchar su voz le causó sorpresa y que su corazón saltara de manera apresurada, ver como aquel cuerpo musculoso y perfecto se acercaba hasta quedar detrás de la morena logró que las rodillas le flaquearan. Shaoran, su ex marido. Era él, alto, orgulloso, con el cabello y los ojos de un chocolate oscuro. ―Sh…Sha….o….ran― escuchar su nombre de los labios de ella hizo que algo en su interior se sacudiera, diablos, ella seguía teniendo el mismo efecto sobre él. Tenía dieciséis meses sin verla, sin saber nada de ella, nunca la había buscado, sabía que ella estaría mejor sin él, la última vez que la vio ella dormía plácidamente en su cama, sin imaginarse que esa sería la última vez que lo vería, se fue, borró todo rastro de él en su vida, quedó como un fantasma, con el único recuerdo que la había dejado era con la argolla de matrimonio, por alguna extraña razón quería que recordara que le pertenecía a alguien, que su cuerpo y corazón ya tenían dueño. Su chocolate mirada calló sobre sus manos, las cuales se apretaban contra algo lo cual no supo identificar y no quiso hacerlo, solamente quería ver la prueba de que ella era de él, nada, en su dedo no había la alianza.

Sintió nauseas, ver como él la miraba, su chocolate mirada le reprochaba algo, algo lo cual no estaba enterada. ―¿Lo conoces?― fue la morena quien rompió el silencio entre los dos, la esmeralda seguía blanca como el papel, pareciere que hubo visto un fantasma.

―Claro― fue el castaño el cual habló, sonrió con burla, no apartando la mirada de la chica que lo miraba horrorizada. ―Ella es Sakura Li, mi esposa― el moreno se había acercado con rapidez y tanto él como la morena se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar aquello.

―¿Es cierto eso Sakura?― preguntó la morena todavía muy sorprendida. Se mordió el labio sin saber que decir, podía negarlo todo, podía decirle que ya no estaban casados pero eso sólo sería una estúpida mentira, el castaño nunca se hubo divorciado de ella, y al no tener ni idea de donde se encontraba no se pudo divorciar, aunque hubo solicitado el divorcio por abandono la demanda del mismo le fue negada.

―Claro, ahora lo entiendo, ella es la esposa que abandonaste― habló el moreno recordando las platicas que hubo tenido con el castaño. ―El esposo de Sakura se desapareció, tu esposa se llama igual― escuchaba a su amigo, su chocolate mirada no se apartaba de la esmeralda. Esa mujer tenía algo que aunque se acostó con muchas mujeres durante estos últimos meses no lograba olvidar el pequeño y delicioso cuerpo de su esposa, sus ojos verdes, sus sonrisas. Diablos.

Apretó las manos sobre el agarre del coche y fue cuando notó que sus ojos se les humedecían, tenía que salir de allí, no podría demostrar que verlo nuevamente le afectaba, no podía demostrar debilidad. Shen, su hijo, su verde mirada calló sobre el coche donde dormía su hijo, agradecía que este estaba cubierto con una pequeña manta, evitando así que si el castaño notara la presencia del niño y lo viera y descubriera lo que ella temía, se había jurado que él nunca sabría que tenía un hijo, su hijo era suyo y Shaoran no tenía derecho sobre este. ―Entonces si Shaoran es tu marido, Shen…― la mirada de la amatista fue hasta donde su hijo dormía y tras esta el castaño observó con una ceja alzada el coche. ―Él es su padre― la castaña la miró horrorizada, no, él no tenía derecho sobre su hijo, era suyo, solamente suyo.

―No, él es mío― habló con un nudo en la garganta. La voz le tembló, aquello no podía ser real, todo era una pesadilla. Levantó la mirada con miedo y se encontró con la mirada masculina, la observaba con sorpresa. Ahora era cuando podría marcharse, si Tomoyo y Eriol tenían contacto con aquel hombre, ella no volvería a tener contacto con ellos, se habían convertidos en verdaderos amigos, pero no quería arriesgarse. Ver a Shaoran había abierto una herida que creyó ya estaba cerrada.

Cuando ella intentó darse media vuelta y alejarse, salió detrás de la morena y se lo impidió, la observó de manera amenazante, advirtiéndole. Con una mano apartó la pequeña manta color azul con blanco y se quedó sin aliento a la luz iluminar aquel pequeño ser. Dormía cómodamente acurrucado en aquel cargador, su rostro estaba de lado mientras sus cabellos chocolates caían sobre su frentesita, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, su boquita estaba ligeramente abierta, su piel era pálida pero se veía que estaba tomando color. Era pequeño, necesitaba protección. Lo observó moverse, como si se estuviera acomodando allí. Estaba demasiado sorprendido mientras observaba cada rasgo de aquel bebé. Tomoyo había dicho que él era el padre. El niño entreabrió sus ojitos, dejando ver un color oscuro, como sus cabellos. El niño se parecía a él, tan pequeño y se parecía a él. Lo volvió a tapar para que siguiera durmiendo, la luz pareció haberle molestado en sus ojitos.

―¿Cuánto tiene?― su voz salió ronca, fría, seria. Posó su mirada sobre ella, esta no lo miraba.

―Siete meses― dijo con incomodidad, sabía que estaba haciendo sus cuentas mentales, si las hacía correctamente sabría la verdad, aunque estaba segura que luego de ver al niño ya la sabía.

―¿No pensabas decírmelo?―

―Creo que necesitan hablar― le dijo la morena a ambos, su esposo entendió y con permiso de la castaña tomo el cochecito y se alejó con sus esposa e hijo para que ambos pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

La puerta se cerró tras sus espaldas, no quería estar a solas con él, desde que había escuchado su voz estaba muy nerviosa, su mente recordaba la última vez que lo vio. ―¿No me pensabas decir que tenía un hijo, Sakura?― le preguntó con frialdad. No podría describir todo lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, la noticia de que era padre le parecía un sueño o una hermosa pesadilla.

―No― le dijo cuando estuvo segura que la voz le saldría. ―No tenía porque decírtelo― le dijo con seguridad, levantó la mirada para enfrentarlo, no se demostraría débil ante él, no, tenía que ser fuerte por ella y su bebé.

―Bravo― aplaudió como burla. ―Bravo, mi pequeña princesa― prosiguió. ―Me gustaría saber tu fantástico plan de cómo me lo ocultarías―

―No uses ese tono conmigo― le reclamó. ―No tienes ningún derecho sobre mi hijo― no se dejaría intimidar por él, no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo el mismo hombre arrogante del cual se enamoró.

―Error, princesa― la miraba de manera intensa, ella se mostraba altanera, desafiante y aquello no le gustaba, la chica que conoció dos años atrás era tímida y sumisa a él. ―No es tu hijo, o me dirás que lo creaste sola― le dijo con tono frío y burlón. ―¿Quieres que te recuerde nuestra última noche?― ella lo miraba sorprendida por el descaro del hombre.

―No, Shaoran, no lo hice sola, pero renunciaste a él cuando me abandonaste― recordó con dolor.

―No me importa lo que pienses― dijo con indiferencia. ―Quiero formar parte de la vida de mi hijo― sonrió con perversidad, enterarse que tenía un hijo no había estado en sus planes, pero encontrarla nuevamente sí que estaba en su agenda. Ella y él tenían cosas las cuales resolver, mucho sexo que compartir y él deseaba retomar la relación que tuvieron diecinueve meses antes. ―Si me lo niegas atente a las consecuencias― la amenazó, formaría parte de la vida de su hijo y de la de ella le guste o no le guste.

―No― se negó. ―No puedes venir y entrar a mi vida nuevamente― lo miró con enojo, no lo quería en su vida nuevamente, ni en la suya ni en la de su hijo.

―Te extrañé― vio como lo observó sorprendida y sonrió para sus adentros. Con pasos como los de un felino se acercó a ella. ―Eres una mujer difícil de olvidar― sonrió de lado, con unas de sus manos la tomó de la barbilla y le levantó el rostro. ―¿Me extrañaste?― le preguntó con burla, claro que lo había extrañado, lo veía en sus ojos, estaba asustada, aterrada por verlo nuevamente pero también veía la ansiedad en ellos. Siempre fue fácil saber lo que ella pensaba, era algo que siempre le gustó.

―Te odio― las palabras abandonaron sus labios al apartarse de él con brusquedad. ―Eres lo más miserable que he conocido― dijo llena de enojo. Ver con la facilidad que hubo bajado la guardia y dejar que él se le acercara le causó enojo contra sí misma, pero tenía unos deseos horrible de golpearlo, de reclamarle porque la hubo abandonado, porque se hubo casado con ella y luego abandonarla.

―Es una nueva manera de decir que me amas― ver como ella le huía le gustaba, aquello solamente significaba que lo anhelaba tanto como él a ella, aunque decirle que lo odiaba no le causó gracia, le gustaba más cuando ella le decía que lo amaba. ―Quedaste embarazada nuestra última noche juntos― prefirió cambiar el tema, luego tendría tiempo de tenerla donde y como deseaba. Ella era suya, su mujer, y se lo recordaría. ―Quiero saberlo todo, el parto, lo que le gusta, cómo has estado en estos últimos meses―

―Si te interesara saber todo aquello no me hubieses…― se mordió el labio, parecía una desesperada recordando lo que había pasado.

―No juegues conmigo, Sakura― dijo con poca paciencia.

―No juegues tú conmigo, Shaoran― le dijo con altanería. ―No formarás parte de mi vida ni de la de mi hijo, que te quede claro― se dio media vuelta con intención de marcharse. Necesitaba alejarse de él, en cualquier momento se derrumbaría o peor, se le tiraría a los brazos y lo besaría, el muy maldito estaba más guapo que como lo recordaba, claro, ahora era un hombre de veinticuatro años.

―Sino es a la buena, será a la mala, mi abogado te hará una visita, princesa― esto la hizo detenerse, giró sobre sus talones y lo miró con miedo.

―No serías capaz― dijo llena de miedo, no, él no sería capaz de quitarle a su hijo, no tenía ningún derecho.

―Sabes que no te conviene que lleve esto a los tribunales― sonrió al ver el miedo en los ojos esmeraldas.

Se acercó hecha una fiera e intentó abofetearlo pero él la tomó de la mano. ―Creo que tendré que recordarte de todo lo que soy capaz, mi princesa― inclinó el rostro y se apoderó de los labios femeninos, desde que la había visto deseó besarla, saborear sus labios, descubrir si su boca seguía tan dulce como la última vez. Se movió contra él, intentó pegarle con su mano libre pero él la tomó impidiéndoselo, desvió el rostro para que no la besara pero la boca masculina se movió con insistencia sobre la suya, de manera hambrienta y posesiva. Cuando estuvo seguro que ella no se separaría de él, llevó unas de sus manos hasta sus castaños cabellos y la tomó de la nuca para profundizar el beso. El beso fue salvaje, pasional. Lo odió cuando su lengua se deslizó entre sus labios, el muy maldito sabía cómo hacer que se rindiera a él, aquella jodida boca tenía un efecto devastador sobre ella, desde que la había besado por primera vez fue consciente de ello.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

―Yukito― dijo la morena con sorpresa al ver al hombre llegar hasta la sala de estar acompañado de su ama de llave.

―Buenas noches― saludó el hombre al matrimonio, era un hombre de cabellos planito, ojos claros, alto, delgado, guapo y con buen estado económico. ―Sakura me pidió que la recogiera aquí―

―No sabía que saldrían― dijo pensativa, su esposo la miró sin entender, ella le había dicho que el jefe de la esmeralda tenía tiempo invitándola a salir pero esta nunca lo hubo aceptado, claro, hasta ese día, justamente cuando descubrían que la castaña era la esposa de Shaoran. Diablos, Shaoran, si llegara saber que su esposa saldría con otro hombre quien sabe como reaccionara.

Las miradas de los presente se desvió al sentir unos pasos acercándose. Shaoran se acercaba con lentitud, con pasos lentos mientras llevaba las manos en los bolsillos. ―¿Ya te vas?― le preguntó el moreno con interés. Conocía a Shaoran, si se enterara que aquel chico empezaría a salir con su aún esposa ardería trolla.

El castaño solamente se encogió de hombres, diablos, como era posible que ese pequeño ángel hubiese cambiado en tan poco tiempo, no hacía ni dos años que la hubo visto por última vez. Diablos. Observó a la morena quien tenía a su hijo en brazos y jugaba con este mientras que a su lado estaba su pequeño hijo riendo y también jugando con el pequeño niño. Escuchar la infantil risa de ambos niños en especial la de aquel ser hizo que su corazón resaltara. ―¿Puedo cargarlo?― su voz salió pausada, tranquila. La morena lo miró con algo de sorpresa a pesar que estaba enojada con él no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la petición del hombre.

―Claro― le dijo haciendo un gesto para que se acercara. El castaño se sentó, el niño desvió la mirada al hombre que se había sentado al lado de la morena y lo miró con ojitos curiosos. Se quedó sin aliento, cómo era posible que a pesar de ser tan pequeñito se pareciere a él. El niño balbuceó mientras que una sonrisa se apoderaba de su pequeña boquita. Hermoso.

―No te atrevas― la voz de la esmeralda fue tajante, firme y segura. El castaño desvió la mirada y la observó de manera maliciosa. Venía con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, era obvio que no se recuperaba de su recién encuentro.

―Sakura― la voz de Yukito la dejó de una sola pieza, mierda, su cita.

Ver como la castaña palidecía y sus orbes se posaban sobre aquel sujeto el cual hubo ignorado desde llegar allí, no le gustó. ¿Quién diablos era ese idiota que causaba aquel efecto en su esposa?

―Yukito― dijo cuando hubo salido de su asombro, ver a Shaoran nuevamente había causado que olvidara completamente su cita con su jefe.

―Dijiste que te pasara a buscar― le recordó con una sonrisa al verla confundida.

El castaño escuchaba con interés, todo indicaba que ella tenía una cita con aquel hombre. Interesante.

―¿Tienes una cita, Sakura?― escuchar la ronca voz del castaño y su tono burlón causó que su piel se erizara, malnacido. Pareciera que él supiera el efecto que tenía su voz para con ella.

―Sí― dijo con orgullo, no dejaría que ese estúpido la intimidara, él ya no estaba en su vida, ya no era parte de esta. Su verde mirada se posó sobre su aún esposo, los chocolates orbes de este la miraban con un brillo en estos, la observaba como un depredador el cual asechaba su apresa y la atraparía en cualquier momento. ―Tomoyo, por favor cuida de Shen, no tardaré― le pidió a la morena.

―Claro, diviértete― le dijo con una sonrisa, observó al hombre que estaba a su lado, conocía a Shaoran y sabía que este estaba rabiando por dentro.

―Sí, diviértete, Sakura― aquello sólo fue un susurro masculino, observó al hombre que la esmeralda tomaba de la mano y se alejaba. El que jugaba con fuego se quemaba, y su esposa se quemaría, de eso estaba seguro. Sonrió.

―¡Wow!― se expresó la morena poniéndose de pie con el pequeño en brazos. ―Me sorprende que no saltaras sobre el pobre de Yukito―

El castaño intentó ponerse de pie pero el hijo del moreno se lo impidió, este lo había agarrado de la camisa y jalaba de ella y pedía que lo cargara. ―Tiito, aiba― pidió el niño sonriendo. El hombre sonrió y no le quedó de otra que tomar al pequeño en brazos.

―¿Quién es ese hombre?― de una mueca parecida a una sonrisa su rostro se había vuelto serio, duro.

―Olvídalo― le advirtió la morena. ―Ahora mismo acabas de poner el rostro de un hombre muy celoso―

―Amor― la llamó su esposo, lo cierto era que también había esperado la misma reacción que dijo su esposa minutos atrás, conociendo como conocía al castaño sabía que por su mente pasaba la una y mil maneras de estrangular a Yukito. ―Es el jefe de Sakura, no creo que tengas porque preocuparte― le dijo con tranquilidad a su amigo.

―No me traten como estúpido― el niño en sus brazos jugando con los botones de su camisa le recordó guardar compostura. ―¿Desde cuándo los jefes invitan a los empleados a salir?― pareciera que Sakura le daría dolores de cabeza, pero ya se enteraría ella que con Shaoran Li no se jugaba. ―Claro, y que decir con las ganas de follar que la miraba― dijo con tono frío.

―Te prohíbo que uses ese vocabulario delante de mi hijo― le advirtió con enojo la morena. Shaoran sabía cómo joderle la existencia, todavía se preguntaba cómo era que le había tomado cariño a un hombre tan exigente y prepotente. ―Déjame decirte idiota, estoy enterada de todo, eres un bastardo, nunca imaginé que eras el miserable que le había hecho tanto daño a Sakura―

―Déjame adivinar― su tono fue burlón mientras su mirada se posaba sobre su amigo. ―Ni siquiera es capaz de quedarse callada mientras la follas― volvió a mirar a la morena, los ojos de esta chispeaban de enojo, iba a pegarle. ―Ni lo pienses, sé que no puedes estar quieta ni un segundo― su tono fue serio. ―Quizás deseas pegarme con todas tus fuerza pero te lo advierto, si Eriol no ha sido capaz de darte una buena zurrada creo que me tomaré el atrevimiento y seré el primero― vio como ella abría los ojos con sorpresa. Sabía de sobra que el castaño era capaz de hacer aquello. ―¿Tú decides, preciosura?― ella apretó los labios, diablos, Shaoran era un hombre de armas tomar y ella lo sabía.

―Muy bien señor _soy muy machote_― le dijo con tono cortante. ―Entonces es hora de que uses ese cerebro lleno de testosteronas en aprender a cambiarle el pañal a tu hijo― vio como el castaño la miraba con negación. ―Oh, sí señor, espero que como sabes usar esa boca para cada palabra sucia que sale de ella también sepas usar esas manos para cambiar un pañal― le dijo con tono triunfante.

El castaño dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio, buscó ayuda con su amigo pero este solamente sonreía. Ese hombre no sabía controlar a su mujer, diablos, la actitud desafiante de la morena le preocupaba para con la esmeralda, ella se hubo mostrado altanera y aquello no le había gustado, él se encargaría de volverla sumisa y obediente, hiciera lo que hiciera, Sakura volvería hacer la chica tierna la cual había conocido tres años atrás.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

―Entonces ese era tu ex marido― decía un pensativo Yukito, ambos salían del cinema, el hombre la había tomado de la mano durante la película y la verdad, aunque fuese un gesto simple había causado un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

―Sí― dijo con la cabeza gacha, Yukito se había tomado la noticia muy tranquilo, aunque claro, ellos no eran nada, era la primera vez que salían. Recordaba la mirada con la cual Shaoran la había mirado antes de salir, se mordió el labio inferior, conociéndolo ese idiota posesivo le iba a reclamar cuando la volviera a ver.

―¿Lo sigues amando?― le preguntó con tono preocupado, desde que había conocido a la castaña meses atrás la quiso para él, era una mujer hermosa, inteligente y toda una caja de sorpresa, que su ex marido se apareciera ahora no lo hacía desistir en su conquista para con la esmeralda, sino que le daba un giro interesante a todo. Quería a Sakura en su vida y la tendría.

―No― le aseguró, no, ella ya no lo amaba, merecía algo mucho mejor que Shaoran y verlo nuevamente se lo había confirmado.

―Me alegra escuchar eso―

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

―Me sorprendes― le decía el moreno al pasarle un poco de whisky. ―No pensé que fueras capaz de cambiar un pañal―

―¿Cuánto tiempo tiene saliendo con ese hombre?― preguntó con seriedad tomando la bebida ofrecida.

―Es la primera vez que sale con él― observaba con tranquilidad al castaño. ―Quizás le esté empezando a gustar― dijo para molestarlo. La mirada de odio que le dedicó Shaoran lo hizo dar un sorbo de su trago. ―Ya hombre, la abandonaste, recuérdalo― le dijo con cansancio. ―Ella tiene derecho de realizar su vida―

―Realizará su vida cuando yo quiera― contestó con tono seco. Ningún otro hombre iba a disfrutar de lo que era de él y para él.

―Entonces tendrá que decirle la verdad sobre ti―

―No, ella no tiene porqué saber a lo que me dedico― decirle a la castaña a lo que se dedicaba solamente le traería problemas, a ella y a él, ese era un riesgo muy peligroso.

―Xiao Lang, es la madre de tu hijo― le recordó el moreno con tranquilidad. ―Puedes decir todo lo que quieras pero sé muy bien que hay mucho más que sexo entre ustedes― escuchó al castaño maldecir, bingo, justo en el clavo. ―La mirada que se echaron al reencontrarse no fue simplemente de una pareja que comparten sexo―

―Llega a donde quieres llegar― gruñó. Maldito fuese Eriol y su manera de observar y analizar a las personas. Él quería a su sexy ángel, pero nada más, nada de amor, era cierto que durante estos largos meses no dejó de pensar en ella pero también era cierto que se acostó con cuantas amantes tenía. Lo que sentía por Sakura era una fuerte atracción sexual la cual lo abrumaba.

―No deseo llegar a ningún lugar― era mejor quedarse callado y dejar que el mismo Shaoran descubriera sus sentimientos, si le decía lo que pensaba explotaría, él era como la gasolina, solamente hacía falta un pequeño fosforo para que explotara.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

El hombre de cabellos castaños observaba con una sonrisa a la mujer que permanecía sentada frente a él del otro lado de la mesa. Los ojos rubís de esta observaban sus dedo don minutos atrás el hombre había puesto una sortija de compromiso. ―¿Quieres casarte conmigo?― le preguntaba muy emocionada.

―Te amo, Meiling― tomó su mano entre la suyas. ―¿Quieres casarte conmigo?― le volvió a preguntar cómo minutos atrás.

―¡Sí, sí, sí!― gritó llena de felicidad, se inclinó sobre la mesa y lo besó

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Encendió la luz al entrar a su pequeño apartamento, estaba exhausta. Cuando Yukito la invitó a ir a bailar por alguna razón había aceptado, no estaba preparada para ver a Shaoran nuevamente, habían ido a bailar luego de salir del cine, había tomado unos cuantos tragos para así apartar a su ex marido de sus pensamientos. Maldito fuese Shaoran, solamente verlo nuevamente hizo hueco en su mente. Tomó a su hijo del cochecito para llevarlo a su habitación, Yukito la había llevado a recogerlo, lo cual le hubo agradecido grandemente. Cuando la morena le hubo pasado a su hijo le había dicho que no se preocupara, que Shaoran se había marchado y que no la iba a molestar.

Caminó con pasos lentos hacia la habitación, Shen empezaba a crecer, no faltaría mucho en que necesitara mudarse a un lugar más grande para que este tuviese su propia habitación y juguetes. La vida era tan cruel. Entró a la habitación y encendió la luz, se acercó a la cuna y dejo a su bebé allí, le acercó un peluche el cual este abrazó de inmediato.

―A sí que andas follando con tu jefe― escuchar aquella voz a sus espaldas causó que un escalofrío la recorriera de arriba abajo. La tomó con poca delicadeza y la tiró sobre la cama.

―¡¿Que mierda?― gritó asustada observando al hombre que hubo entrado a su apartamento. ―¿Te has vuelto loco?― le preguntó llena de enojo al su verde mirada encontrarse con la chocolate de su ex marido. ―¿Cómo diablos entraste?― ver como este la miraba le causó miedo.

―Digamos que la seguridad no es tan buena― su oscura mirada la recorrió de arriba abajo. ―¿Andas follando, princesa?― le preguntó en voz baja.

―¿A ti que mierda te importa?― se incorporó en la cama para enfrentarlo, en aquella situación tenía desventaja.

―Error― aunque su aspecto pareciere de tranquilidad, eso era lo último que sentía. Unos deseos segadores de ver a aquel bastardo estrangulado por poner los ojos sobre ella le recorrían las venas. ―¿Te folla tan bueno como lo hacía yo?― ella lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados, nunca esperaba esas clases de preguntas, ese maldito la estaba tratando y mirando como una vulgar puta, una ramera.

―Lárgate de mi casa― le ordenó con odio. ―Lárgate de mi vida, Shaoran― ese imbécil no tenía derecho a mirarla de aquella manera. ―¡Lárgate!― le gritó con asco. El castaño solamente se movió y apartó su oscura mirada de ella cuando escuchó un pequeño llanto proveniente de la cuna, no podía darle su lección allí, no con su hijo presente. El niño se movió y tranquilizó cuando sintió como le acariciaban el cabello.

―Si dejaste que ese maldito te follara es hombre muerto― le aseguró volviendo a mirarla. ―Sólo yo puedo joder ese pequeño y apretado coño― su mirada calló sobre la unión entre sus piernas y ella sintió que la desnudaba con la mirada.

**Continuará**

―

Antes que nada les digo que en donde estoy ha pasado un huracán, gracias a Dios no fue algo tan wow, nomás fue categoría uno pero como quiera uno se preocupa….xDD!...la luz se fue y no sé si se volverá a ir, el motivo de esta nota es por si no actualizo en los próximos día es que ando sin luz…xDD!...aunque dudo que no actualice pero por si las moscas ya están informados xDD!

Aquí el tercer capítulo, de verdad no esperaba actualizar ahora esta historia pero como ya lo tenía casi completo pues decidí terminarlo y subirlo *O*….Me encanta Shaoran aquí, el buen hijo de su madre es un completo imbécil y malucon xDD!...Mira que comportamiento tiene el muy perro x_x…a ver qué pasa porque Saku le demostró que tiene carácter y que ya no es la niña tonta y enamorada como lo fue antes. Esos dos están que si lo dejan solos en una habitación en vez de hacer sus cochinadas, se matan xDDD!

―

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


End file.
